


Comfort

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't work, but somehow, it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Not porn. I apologise. XD

It's really fucking awkward. And annoying. But hasn't that characterised his time with his idiot?

Ankh sighs, and jumps down from his perch. Ever since Eiji got... got so badly hurt, he's had nightmares. Ankh's certain he doesn't remember anything in the mornings. There's no fucking way he'd do this, if he did. 

He tried all kinds of things to start with, to deal with Eiji disturbing him in the night. Ignoring was the first one. That was his favourite, because it was easy, but it... it didn't help. DIdn't even last one night with that. He wound up sitting by the bed, awkwardly patting the idiot's head until he woke the hell up. 

Other efforts included pinching Eiji's mouth and nose shut to get him to wake up faster. Tossing a glass of water on his face. Yelling. Yelling louder. He sleeps so deeply it's hard to rouse him by anything short of someone being in genuine danger, so he tried yelling "Yummy!" a few times, but somehow Eiji knew it was just him. 

This is the only thing that works consistently.

He'll fucking kill Eiji if he ever finds out Eiji remembered. 

He pulls Eiji out of bed easily enough. Idiot's light enough, for all his muscles. Shirtless, wearing ridiculous pants as always. (Making the most horrible, hopeless, little cries. Like a person who knows no one will come for him.) 

Ankh nestles him against himself, not at all affected by the way Eiji's hands fist in his shirt, the way Eiji buries his face in the side of his neck, the way Eiji shudders against him. 

He focuses, and lets his wings manifest. 

They flap open, awkward in the confined space, but oh, he feels so free when he's able to use them... Can't see them well. It's dark. But he can feel them itching to extend fully, itching for flight. 

He sighs. 

He wraps them gently around Eiji, warming them both instantly. They're inside a cocoon of feathers, reaching up high over Ankh's head. He can feel where they touch his idiot, pressing lightly against his hair, his neck, his shoulders, his back, his legs, his ankles. Doesn't seem to tickle Eiji in the slightest. 

Eiji sighs, a small, lost sound. (It doesn't tear at his heart. Greeeds don't have hearts, they have medals. Doesn't matter whose body they're in.) 

Eiji relaxes against him by degrees, until finally he sleeps. It's not easy holding up an unconscious adult but Ankh manages. He'll ease him back into bed shortly, but first... first, he'll just hold him, safe and warm, inside his wings. Just for a moment.

He'll fucking kill Eiji if Eiji ever remembers all this.


End file.
